My Little Pony
My Little Pony French Tittle: Mon petit poney Italian Tittle: Vola mio mini pony 'Plot' Ponyland is a mystical land, home to all kinds of magical creatures. The Little Ponies make their home in Paradise Estate, living a peaceful life filled with song and games. However, not all of the creatures of Ponyland are so peaceful, and the Ponies often find themselves having to fight for survival against witches, trolls, goblins and all the other beasts that would love to see the Little Ponies destroyed, enslaved or otherwise harmed. 'Episode List' 'Movie' Airdate: August 06, 1989 At their home, Dream Castle, the ponies are cantering through flowery meadows and grassy green fields with their animal friends. Elsewhere, Baby Lickety-Split is practicing a new dance step, as Spike accompanies her rehearsal on the piano. Meanwhile, at the Volcano of Gloom, a wicked witch named Hydia and her two daughters, Reeka and Draggle, want to spoil the ponies' fun. During the baby ponies' dance performance, Lickety-Split attempts to add her own dance and ruins the whole performance. She is told off by everyone and runs away, followed by Spike, only to end up falling down a waterfall and trapped in a valley. The two witch sisters try to ruin the ponies' festival, but thanks to the Sea Ponies, end up getting washed away in an overflowing waterfall. The little ponies send out a search party for Lickety-Split and Spike, while Hydia decides to make the Smooze, an unstoppable purple ooze that will bury and destroy everything in its path. It will also make anyone who is splashed by it grumpy and woeful. Her daughters go and collect the ingredients for the Smooze, leaving out the flume, an ingredient that they are afraid of. Hydia releases the Smooze which rages towards the Dream Castle. All the ponies are forced to evacuate as the castle and the surrounding land is submerged by Smooze. The search party continues its attempt to locate Lickety-Split before the Smooze engulfs them. Later, two pegasus ponies, Wind Whistler and North Star, travel to the human world to fetch Megan, the keeper of the Rainbow locket, bringing Megan's younger siblings, Danny and Molly, along as well. Megan releases the Rainbow into the Smooze, but it is swallowed up and lost but this does halt the Smooze. Enraged, Hydia discovers the Smooze was lacking flume and sends her daughters to get the missing ingredient from an octopus-like plant monster that lives on a rocky outcrop near the volcano. The monster punishes the sisters, until Reeka bites a tentacle, thereby injuring the plant, and they escape with some flume. Hydia adds it to the Smooze, which is reactivated. Megan accompanies two ponies on a visit to the Moochick, who gives the trio a new home (Paradise Estate) and a map to find the Flutter Ponies who might stop the Smooze. A group led by Megan sets out to find Flutter Valley and Megan gets lost in a field of giant sunflowers, almost becoming a victim of the Smooze. They press on, through Shadow Forest. They find that the high narrow final pass into Flutter Valley is blocked by a giant spider and its web, and Megan is once more nearly in danger. When out of the canyon, the group finds Flutter Valley and meet with the queen who refuses to get involved at first, until baby Lickety Split arrives, safe and sound, along with a flutter pony who was rescued from a well. There is much argument about non-involvement in other ponies' problems from the flutter ponies. Even though the Flutter Pony, called Morning Glory, who was rescued from the well pleads with their queen to help their "cousins", Rosedust still hesitates, until after Baby Lickety-Split appears to sway her enough to aid in the defeat of the Smooze. The other ponies and forest animals are about to be covered by the Smooze as the witches watch from their hot-air balloon. The Flutter Ponies come to the rescue and destroy the Smooze with their magic, uncover the rainbow and drop the witches back into the volcano with the sticky goo. With all problems resolved, the Ponies take Megan and her siblings back home. My Little Pony Tales 'Plot' The series follows seven young female ponies who live in the Ponyland, a society of anthropomorphic ponies. The girl ponies are: Starlight, Sweetheart, Melody, Bright Eyes, Patch, Clover and Bon Bon. This is a contrast from the previous series which involved ponies and humans. They live like humans as they attend school, frequent the local ice cream shop, enter talent contests, and even roller skate. Some of the girl ponies begin to show romantic interest in the male ponies, Teddy, Ace and Lancer; they even go on dates with them. Each episode features an original song. 'Episode List' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Italian Title: My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica French Title: My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique Spanish Title: My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad German Title: My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie Chinese Title: 彩虹小馬 Japanese Title: 'My Little Pony -トモダチは魔法 'Plot In the land of Equestria, a precocious but introverted bookworm named Twilight Sparkle is the personal protégé of its ruler, Princess Celestia. Sent to Ponyville to oversee a celebration, Twilight faces the return of a menace she feared and defeats it with the power of friendship she discovers with some locals. After learning that her friends, as well as herself, are the magical Elements of Harmony, now charged to learn more, Twilight and her new friends face life's challenges from personal problems to grave threats to the land with a growing appreciation of the friendship they share and the magic it makes possible. 'Episode List (Seasons 1, 2 and 3)' 'Episode List (Seasons 4, 5 and 6)' 'Episode List (Seasons 7 and 8)' 'First Movie: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls' Airdate: June 16, 2013 Set after the events of "Magical Mystery Cure", the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends arrive at the Crystal Empire for a royal summit with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance; Twilight still struggles with the fear that she is not ready to be a ruler. Sunset Shimmer, a former and bitter student of Celestia, sneaks into the castle that night and steals Twilight's crown, one of the Elements of Harmony, leaving a fake in its place. As Twilight chases Sunset, the crown falls through a magic mirror and Sunset dives after it. The princesses inform Twilight and her friends that the mirror leads to a different world. Celestia tasks Twilight with entering this world to retrieve her crown before the portal closes again for thirty moons, or else the Elements of Harmony borne by her friends will no longer protect Equestria. Celestia insists that Twilight must travel alone, afraid to upset the balance between the two worlds. Despite this, Twilight's dragon assistant Spike anxiously jumps in after her as she enters the mirror. On the other side, Twilight and Spike find themselves transformed into a teenage human girl and dog, respectively, outside of a large high school building in an alternate world inhabited by humans. While struggling to adjust to her new body and surroundings, Twilight recognizes several of the faculty and students as ponies she knows in Equestria, including her Ponyville friends: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. She quickly befriends them, helping to bridge the animosity that Sunset had created between them in the years prior to Twilight's arrival. Twilight discovers that Fluttershy has found the crown and turned it in to Celestia, the school principal, who mistakes it for a prop meant to be given to the student who is elected Princess of the Fall Formal. Twilight decides to regain the crown by running against Sunset, who has easily won the title for three consecutive years due to her bullying and coercion of the student body. Owing to the shortage of time and the school populace's unfamiliarity with Twilight, the group arranges an elaborate song and dance number at the school cafeteria to announce her candidacy, which proves an infectious popular success. Aided by the students Snips and Snails, Sunset tries sabotaging Twilight's chances by releasing humiliating videos of Twilight behaving like a pony, and later framing her for wrecking the formal decorations in the school gymnasium. However, Twilight's new friends, including Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry, help to counter these ploys and improve Twilight's popularity among the students, even after Twilight confides in them the truth about her being a pony princess and the need to recover the crown before the portal closes. At the formal, Twilight wins the election and the crown, but Sunset steals it after threatening to destroy the portal. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and uses her newfound powers to brainwash much of the student body into becoming her army with which to invade Equestria. When Sunset tries to attack Twilight, her friends race to save her, evoking the crown's magic that protects them and temporarily gives them pony-like attributes. The magic of their friendship reverts Sunset to her human form and breaks her spell on the other students. Sunset becomes repentant, and Twilight asks her friends to become Sunset's new friends after she is gone. Twilight spends time celebrating with her friends at the formal before she and Spike take the crown through the portal, which closes behind them. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria, transforming back to their original forms on arrival and reuniting with their old friends. Twilight realizes her experiences in the other world have helped to boost her self-confidence in her ability to carry out her royal duties. 'Second Movie: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks' Airdate: September 27, 2014 In the human world, the students of Canterlot High School are preparing for an upcoming musical showcase, with Twilight Sparkle's human friends to perform in their own band, the Rainbooms, at the event; they find that they assume half-pony forms whenever they play, caused by the Equestrian magic left over from Twilight's crown. Meanwhile, former school bully Sunset Shimmer is ostracized by the rest of the student body despite her attempts to redeem herself, though Twilight's friends still value their newfound friendship with her. Sunset volunteers to show three new students—Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk—around the school. The trio, calling themselves the Dazzlings, perplex Sunset and the Rainbooms when they sing a song that creates dissent amongst the rest of the student body and convinces them to turn the showcase into a battle of the bands. Finding that the Dazzlings have also put Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna under their spell, Sunset writes to Twilight for help through a magic book given to her by Princess Celestia. Twilight receives Sunset's message while settling into her new castle in Equestria. She discovers that the Dazzlings are sirens exiled from Equestria who feed on negative emotions to control others through their singing. Using the book's magic to create a means of activating the portal between worlds, Twilight returns to the human world alongside Spike and reunites with her human friends. She suggests that they use the power of friendship to counter the Dazzlings' spell, but they are unable to evoke their magic. Twilight determines that they must perform a song together as to cast their counterspell; Rainbow Dash puts Twilight as the band's lead singer as she begins to work out lyrics for the counterspell. The Dazzlings are alerted to the magic protecting the Rainbooms and set the rest of the student body against the band, creating strife within the group and increasing their vulnerability to the trio's spell. At the competition, the Rainbooms best each opposing band, giving Twilight more time to work out the spell. During the semifinal round against Trixie Lulamoon's band, Rainbow Dash breaks out into an egotistical song that nearly triggers her half-pony transformation. Sunset stops her, knowing that this would expose their plan to the Dazzlings, but this is seen as a selfish act by the student body, furthering their dislike of Sunset. The Dazzlings guile Trixie into trapping the Rainbooms beneath the stage to prevent them from participating in the final round, during which the Dazzlings absorb their magic as Twilight's friends argue with each other. Twilight and Sunset realize that the hostility within their group is preventing Twilight's spell from working, and convince the others to work together. The band is rescued by Spike and DJ Pon-3, the latter being protected from the Dazzlings' singing by her headphones. Performing on a makeshift stage provided by DJ Pon-3, the Rainbooms transform and fend off the Dazzlings' siren forms in a magical battle. Backed by Sunset, who also transforms, the full band is able to break the Dazzlings' spell and destroy the gems that empower the trio, rendering them tone deaf. The Dazzlings run off in defeat while the rest of the school celebrates. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria with the ability to return at any time, keeping in touch with Sunset via her magic book. A montage that plays during the closing credits shows Sunset being accepted by the student body and performing as the Rainbooms' new lead singer and guitarist. In a post-credits scene, the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is shown investigating the strange activity around Canterlot High. 'Third Movie: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games' Airdate: September 26, 2015 The students of Canterlot High School prepare for the Friendship Games, a sporting event held between their school team, the Wondercolts, and the Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep Academy, a prestigious school with a reputation of poor sportsmanship and a fierce competitive streak. Sunset Shimmer and her friends are advised against using Equestrian magic in the games to keep the competition fair, much to Sunset's concern when she and her friends "pony up" (magically gain pony-like ears, tails and wings) at seemingly random times. Meanwhile, the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle has been investigating the magical activity at Canterlot High as a student of Crystal Prep. Principal Cinch, who has learned that Canterlot High's reputation is starting to grow, turns to Twilight's intellectual skill to secure Crystal Prep's victory in the games. When Twilight shows reluctance to compete, Cinch forces her to participate under threat of denying her application for a coveted independent study program. Twilight meets Sunset and her friends at Canterlot High, guided by a pendant-like device she has built to detect and contain the magical energy around the school. Throughout the games, each of Sunset's friends ponies up whenever they express their friendship, only for Twilight's pendant to inadvertently drain the girls of their magic whenever she is near them. Magical anomalies occur after the pendant absorbs the portal between Equestria and the human world, opening dimensional rifts to Equestria and granting Twilight's pet dog, Spike, the ability to speak. During the games' tri-cross relay, the pendant accidentally summons carnivorous plants when Twilight drops it, and Rainbow Dash ponies up to save the other competitors. Although Canterlot High wins the event to tie with Crystal Prep, Cinch accuses the school of cheating due to their perceived advantage of magic. Before the final event, Cinch and the Shadowbolts pressure Twilight into releasing the magic stored within her pendant to use it against Canterlot High. The released magic transforms Twilight into an alicorn-like monster that obsessively tears open more rifts to Equestria, which threaten to destroy the human world. As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts work together to save their classmates, Sunset realizes that her friends' magic manifests when they exhibit the same traits as the Elements of Harmony. Gathering their magic with the pendant, Sunset becomes an alicorn-like figure that closes the rifts and returns Twilight to normal. Cinch threatens to report the incident to the school board, but chooses not to do so upon realizing that her claims of magic would tarnish Crystal Prep's reputation. Both schools are declared the games' winner, and Twilight decides to transfer to Canterlot High, where Sunset and the others welcome her as a new friend. In a pre-credits scene, the Twilight from Equestria emerges from the newly reactivated portal as her human friends gather around it. She apologizes for her absence and then freezes in shock at her human counterpart. 'Fourth Movie: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree' Airdate: September 24, 2016 The students of Canterlot High School attend a field trip to Camp Everfree, a nature camp owned by Gloriosa Daisy and her brother, Timber Spruce. During the bus ride, transfer student Twilight Sparkle has a nightmare of being overtaken by "Midnight Sparkle", a malevolent alter ego of herself produced while temporarily corrupted with magic from the alternate world of Equestria. Her friend Sunset Shimmer is supportive, relating through her own similar experience with transforming into a demon. Shortly upon arrival at the camp, Twilight develops telekinetic powers, which she worries is a sign of Midnight Sparkle's lingering presence. That night, Timber shares a campfire story that tells of Gaea Everfree,1 a forest spirit, being angered by the camp's construction and threatening to unleash a plague of natural disasters upon it; the story also mentions a trail of glittering gem dust Gaea would leave in her wake. The next day, a sailboat mysteriously crashes into a dock the campers are building to use as a fashion show runway. The terrified campers spot a trail of gem dust in the water, convincing them that Gaea is real. Later, amidst an apparent earthquake and another sighting of gem dust, Twilight's friends begin developing their own unique supernatural abilities – Rainbow Dash gains super speed, Applejack gains super strength, Rarity creates diamond-like force fields, Pinkie Pie controls explosive sprinkles, and Fluttershy communicates with animals – which they find they can only use within the camp's boundaries. Twilight believes herself to be responsible for these magical occurrences, and she prepares to run away from camp. Sunset follows Twilight into the woods and, discovering her own power of telepathic empathy, convinces her to stay. As Timber leads them out of the forest, Sunset notices gem dust falling from his pocket and suspects him of staging Gaea's attacks. She later overhears him arguing with Gloriosa to abandon what Sunset assumes to be the camp, surmising from his longing for urban life that he means to shut the camp down by terrorizing the campers. Sunset brings Twilight and Spike with her to investigate a nearby cave kept off-limits by Timber, where they find a deposit of geodes infused with Equestrian magic. The three are confronted by Gloriosa, who reveals herself to be the true cause of the magical incidents. Sunset learns through her visions that Gloriosa, desperate to prevent businessman Filthy Rich from foreclosing the camp, has been wearing the geodes as a necklace to harness their magic in attempts at improving the campers' experience; Timber, disapproving of her reckless actions, invented the story of Gaea Everfree to cover for her. Gloriosa adds more geodes to the necklace and is corrupted by their power, taking on an appearance resembling Gaea. She traps Twilight, Sunset and Spike in the cave, and then enshrouds the camp in brambles. The three escape and regroup with their friends, who use their powers to defend the other campers. Twilight embraces her own magic with encouragement from the other girls and, after nearly transforming into Midnight Sparkle, frees Gloriosa from the necklace's influence by splitting it apart. The pieces turn into different pendants for the girls, who gain new magical forms and restore the camp. Still faced with the camp's foreclosure, the girls realize that the geodes are the source of their new powers, and use them to organize a fundraiser ball that is held within the cave. Their plan is a success, attracting a large crowd of former campers and saving the camp. Sunset wonders about the source of the cave's magic as, unbeknownst to the campers, magic energy seeps through a crack above the portal to Equestria. In a post-credits scene, the next day, the girls finally restore the dock, but Pinkie's sprinkles accidentally detonate and destroy it, leaving the girls and Spike in shock. 'Fifth Movie: My Little Pony: The Movie' Airdate: October 06, 2017 The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, which is overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monstrous storm creatures commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow, who uses magical obsidian orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses; Princess Celestia unsuccessfully urges Princess Luna to seek help south of Equestria, uttering "the queen of the hippo" before being interrupted. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant, the dragon Spike. Tempest is contacted by her superior, the Storm King, who reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order to activate his mystical staff with their magic, promising to restore her horn in exchange. The seven friends travel to the desert city of Klugetown in search of the aforementioned "hippos". Feline con artist Capper falsely offers to guide the seven, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt to a local criminal. However, he develops a genuine friendship with them after Rarity generously mends his coat. Twilight discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery. Tempest arrives in pursuit of Twilight, forcing the seven to hide aboard a delivery airship. Tempest interrogates Capper over Twilight's whereabouts, but he deliberately misdirects Tempest to atone for deceiving the seven. The airship's birdlike crew reluctantly allow the seven passage during a lunch break, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the Storm King's service. Rainbow Dash persuades the pirates to defy orders and take the seven to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris, performing a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest. Disgruntled by her friends' carelessness, Twilight engineers her group's escape in a makeshift hot air balloon, leaving Tempest to destroy the ship with the pirates and Capper on board. The seven reach Mount Aris to find the kingdom seemingly deserted. Following a singing voice to a fountain, they become trapped in an underwater cave where the singer, the seapony Princess Skystar, gives them air bubble helmets and takes them to her underwater home of Seaquestria. Skystar identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King; Novo demonstrates by turning the ponies into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal the pearl while letting her oblivious friends distract the seaponies. Pinkie Pie nearly changes Novo's mind until Twilight triggers an alarm and is caught by the outraged queen, who banishes the entire group to the surface. Abandoned by her friends and ashamed over her actions, Twilight is abducted by Tempest and brought before the Storm King in Canterlot; Tempest gains Twilight's sympathy after divulging how her own friends shunned her for her dangerously unstable magic after she lost her horn as a filly. Meanwhile, after Spike alerts Twilight's friends to her capture, Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar return to help them infiltrate Canterlot and mount a rescue. The Storm King retaliates by conjuring a tornado with his newly empowered staff, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight saves Tempest from the tornado and reconciles with her friends, successfully working together with them to take the staff and disperse the storm. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the seven to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while Twilight and her friends use the staff's magic to revive the petrified ponies and repair the damaged city. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies they have made on their adventure. Tempest, who is disheartened by her still broken horn, is convinced by Twilight to join them by producing a fireworks display with her magic, happily accepting the friendship of Twilight and her company. 'Christmas Special: Best Gift Ever' With Hearth's Warming Eve approaching, the Mane 6 and Spike decide to hold a "Hearth's Warming Helper" so that each of them only have to find a gift for one other friend. For Pinkie's gift, Twilight finds a recipe for a legendary magic pudding but is dangerous if prepared incorrectly. She becomes stressed trying to both make the pudding and entertain her visiting relatives, Shining Armor and Cadence. Unbeknownst to them, their daughter, Flurry Heart, adds excessive ingredients to the pudding. Pinkie travels to Yakyakistan for advice on a gift for Twilight. Prince Rutherford directs her north to where a trio of magical flying reindeer, Aurora, Bori and Alice, live. They claim to give her the "perfect gift" which she will come to understand the significance of later. Rarity orders a special hat as her gift to Applejack but it is mistakenly delivered to Sweet Acorn Orchard instead. She arrives there to collect it, but the resident farmer couple believes it to be a gift for their budding fashion designer son, Pistachio. Deducing the hat was not for him, he offers to return it but Rarity insists he keeps it so as to encourage his passion. Spike swaps his recipient with Fluttershy so that he can give a gift to Rarity. Knowing Rarity to be creative he tries to craft a gift himself knowing it will please her. After crafting several gifts he deems as failures, he falls asleep from exhaustion. Fluttershy, now tasked to find a gift for Rainbow Dash, travels with Applejack, who has Spike, to Rainbow Falls to shop for their gifts. There they find Flim and Flam scamming unwitting shoppers into buying cheaply made dolls. The two manage to expose their scam but only return home with several of the dolls. Discord badgers Rainbow Dash so that she does not half-heartedly buy a meaningless gift for Fluttershy. Upon his suggestion, Rainbow Dash catches a cute creature called a winterchilla, not knowing that it turns into a monstrous winterzilla after dark. The friends meet up at Twilight's castle to find it is flooded with the unstable pudding. As they attempt to flee, the winterzilla blocks their exit. Pinkie, realizing that her present is the pudding's remaining ingredients, uses them to stabilize it. Fluttershy manages to calm and befriend the winterchilla, which Discord reveals to have been his plan all along. The friends all apologize for the disappointing gifts they ended up giving each other. Spike, using his self-made instrument, sings a song as his gift to Rarity, hoping his lackluster gift did not ruin her holiday. Rarity is nonetheless appreciative and the group realizes that the best gift they can give to each other is their friendship. Category:Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:English Cartoon Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:Ongoing Category:My Little Pony Page Category:Canadian Cartoon Category:American Cartoon